As computer proliferate throughout home and industry, users find they are adding more and more peripherals such as printers, modems, scanners, etc. All of these utilize both electrical cords as well as signal cables. In a single user environment, one can usually fairly easily trace the wires to find the ends, in order to determine which is the first of perhaps several printers and which is the modem etc. But in a multiuser environment, where many cables from many terminals lead to a single shared printer switch box; or in a multiroom hi-fi setup it is next to impossible to determine which are the leads to the living-room speakers, and which go to the master bedroom. These are but a few of the plethora of instances, where wire and cable tracing is either not practical or is difficult to employ.
There is a need therefore for a means to notate specific wires and cables with information as to their location or function. Technicians may conceive of using a Sanford Sharpie.TM. or similar pen to write on the wire, such a trick is impossible at locations wherein a large number of small wires are employed, none of which is greater than a 1/16th of-an-inch in diameter, and which oftentimes are black in color.
There are of course other situations that arise in our daily lives wherein it would be helpful to have indicia notations pertaining to that article for the purpose of giving warnings, limitations on use; directions and other information. For example wiring of differing voltages, such as 110 Volt AC versus 12 Volt DC; power lines versus speaker "cables" among others.
It is an object therefore of this invention to provide several versions of a device having two primary portions, one of which is for the reception of data and the other of which is a mounting means.
It is another object to provide an information notator that is integrated into and forms a part of a cable tie or similar device and as such is indirectly mountable on cable or wire.
It is a yet further object to provide an indicia notator whose first portion can be made in various sizes and configurations.
It is a further object to provide an information notator capable of bearing indicia thereupon and adapted to receive substrates therein, i.e., direct mounting.
These and other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features, properties and the relation of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention reference should be made to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.